


Misunderstanding

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock can't quite deduce you. Thankfully, John can.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to request a Sherlock/Reader. She likes Sherlock but keeps it to herself because she doesn’t see any real value in herself. Sherlock does like her but he thinks she hates him because she avoids him when they aren’t working together. John, with his new skill, quietly observes this thing between them and tells Sherlock about what he has deduced. Sherlock then confronts Reader.

Sherlock was never really a man of emotion. Sure, he had occasional outbursts of glee, of anger, of sadness, but he mostly kept them under control. But around you, everything seemed a little different. A little harder. He couldn't deduce as well when you were around, and couldn't even look at you without growing nervous. He was fidgety, and couldn't hold eye contact for more than a few moments at the time. Well, that was when you even looked at him. You seemed to avoid him. Didn't interact with him on a daily basis, like you did with John. Only talked when it was absolutely necessary. Sherlock had no idea what he did to make you hate him. 

You sighed into your coffee. The book in your lap had been opened on the same page for over an hour now, and you were on your third coffee this morning. This happened every once in a while. You would be peacefully reading your book, and then your thoughts would take you somewhere else entirely. But you would always end up thinking about Sherlock. You had realized you were in love with him a long time ago, and at first, you thought it would be okay to only be friends. It wasn't. You couldn't stand being around him, knowing he could never feel more than companionship for you. And why would he? You weren't anything special. Not extremely thin, or beautiful, or smart. Sure, you did help him out occasionally, but you were mostly just a bystander. The only times you really interacted with him was when John dragged you along to somewhere. You hadn't told John about your crush, but you had a feeling he knew. 

Sherlock stared at the tea in his hands. John sat in his chair, eyebrow raised. Sherlock opened his mouth, about to say something, when John interrupted him. "Don't try to talk yourself out of this. Just answer me. Do you have feeling for (YN)?" Sherlock let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Does it really matter? She hates me." John squinted, raising his eyebrows. "She doesn't hate you. The opposite, actually." Sherlock didn't answer, so John continued. "She likes you, a lot. She avoids you because she doesn't feel good enough for you. So, I'm asking you. Do you feel anything for her?" Wait. You didn't feel good enough for him? Sherlock had something to do. Without a word he stood up, grabbed his coat and left the flat, all whilst ignoring Johns yells.

Knocking on your door ripped you out of your thoughts. You glanced at the clock. It as well past midday. Well, another day wasted in your mind. You got up, legs shaking under the sudden weight. You shuffled to the door, not bothering to check your appearance. It probably was John. You opened the door, about to greet the person in front of you, when your face was suddenly smashed into a chest. Arms locket by your sides, and familiar, long arms around your body. "Sh-Sherlock?!", you gasped, flushing red. 

Sherlock pulled away, taking in your flushed and messy appearance. "You're more than good enough" And with that, he pulled your face to his, pressing a sweet and hesitant kiss to your lips. You made a surprised noise, but soon relaxed and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
